Doce meses y cuatro estaciones
by SeleneCassiopeiaMalfoy
Summary: Rose y Scorpius pasan juntos la noche antes de Navidad. Chocolate caliente, el fuego de una chimenea y muchos momentos para recordar.


**Doce meses, cuatro estaciones.**

_Invierno, Mes de Diciembre_

Rose empañaba distraída con su aliento los cristales de su sala común. Fuera hacía frío y mucho, pues era invierno y era Diciembre. Mes que se puede relacionar con la nieve, con Santa Claus y Navidad. Ese día era veinticuatro, y faltaba poco para que fuese ya la noche antes de Navidad, fecha en la cual Rose se quedaba hasta tarde viendo las brasas del fuego de su casa, comiendo lentamente una taza de chocolate cremoso que su madre le dejaba desde los nueve años. Para ella era una tradición esperar hasta las tres o cuatro de la mañana, pensando en todo lo que le había sucedido en el año, sintiéndose feliz por el camino que había recorrido. La premio anual de Gryffindor sonrió con melancolía: siempre pasaba las navidades en su casa, para luego un gran desayuno en casa de los abuelos Weasley, La Madriguera, pero ese año –su séptimo año- no podía. Los abuelitos Weasley iban a ir a Rumania, a ver al tío Charlie. Los abuelitos Granger estaban en su casa de la costa, y como había demasiada nieve, no podía llegar de manera muggle, y de la mágica era imposible. Sus padres estaban en una segunda luna de miel en Milán, siguiendo por los puntos más conocidos de Europa y el mundo. Su hermano Hugo estaba en casa de los Scamander, lugar que de ninguna manera ella iba a pisar. Y los Potter estaban recluidos en América, pasando las navidades en Nueva York por un congreso que quería al "Harry Potter" de Inglaterra para una conferencia, y su familia no había podido evitar asistir.

Suspiró, pues nada podía hacer contra el destino. No tenía lugar donde ir, así que optó por quedarse en Hogwarts esa festividad, culminando así su primera navidad en el colegio, y la más triste de todas. Todos sus primos estaban fuera, al igual que las compañeras de su año, y muchos cientos de otros que preferían ir a su acogedora casa en vez de estar congelándose en el castillo, solos. Frunció el ceño, y un poco los labios, evitando pensar en cosas tristes. No se consideraba a sí misma una persona que fuera sentimental hasta el extremo de que una puesta de sol la hiciera moquear, pero si estaba melancólica y demasiado triste, comenzaba a soltar de a poco unas lagrimitas que luego corrían sin cesar por su blanca faz.

Se levantó de su asiento, que estaba junto a la ventana, y se dirigió a las llamas de la chimenea. Eran altas, y calentaban la habitación a una temperatura apenas unos pocos grados bajo lo que se denominaba "templado", pero si se colocaba frente a la chimenea de la sala común de los premios anuales, se iba a cocer de calor. Tomando un sofá pequeño, se colocó a unos cuatro metros del suave crepitar, relajándose e intentando organizar lo que iba a hacer el día siguiente. No había mucho que hacer sin ver a sus primos y amigos de estos, pero su círculo de afectos más reducido constaba de Alice Longbottom, Charlene McGregor y Albus Potter, que siempre iba con su inseparable amigo, Scorpius Malfoy, quien era el otro premio anual de la torre, y era la estrella del equipo de Slytherin, guardián.

La relación entre Rose y Scorpius desde siempre había sido algo tensa, pues no se gustaban para nada, y que se viesen matutinamente tenía mucho, sino todo que ver con que Albus quisiera hacer una visita a sus familiares de Gryffindor, o que Rose fuese a desayunar con los Slytherin, junto a Albus y Hugo. Rose sonrió. El que Hugo fuese a la casa de las serpientes había sido un golpe bajo a la familia Weasley, para todos excepto para Rose… y Albus. Ella no se lo había esperado, pero estaba contenta y satisfecha de que su hermano menor estuviese en otra casa, pues aunque eran hermanos de sangre, no compartían ningún gusto u opinión en común además de que lo que Rose cocinaba eran los mejores. Así que el quidditch, las clases, la copa de las casas y los estudios no interferían entre los dos, y como generalmente en todo ese tiempo ella desayunaba con ellos, y él almorzaba con los Gryffindor, la comunicación era buena, y suficiente.

-Quisiera estar con Hugo… -se lamentó Rose, quien se abofeteó mental e inmediatamente por pensar en ello. ¿Quién era ella como para ser tan egoísta? ¡Hugo era y estaba feliz con Lorcan y Lyssander allá en la casa de Tía Luna y tío Rolf!

Se calmó, respirando lo más hondo posible, y subió sus rodillas al sofá, colocando su mentón en ellas. Estiró el cuello, giró los hombros y se echó hasta atrás, disfrutando un poco de la soledad en la que se sumergía. Scorpius tenía práctica de Quidditch esa tarde, aunque hubiese ya nieve y grados bajo cero allá fuera, así que en cada entrenamiento, ella aprovechaba en vagabundear, deambulando por la solitaria sala común, ordenando todo lo que él desordenaba, apilando cuidadosamente los libros que el rubio se empeñaba en desordenar a conciencia, a sabiendas de que a ella le irritaba su desorden. Era tan… molestoso, por sobre todo con ella. La trataba como a un amigo o compañero de bromas y andanzas, cuando a ella le agradaba que la trataran como a un igual pero no como a uno más. Rose se enojaba con Scorpius por diversas razones: él era demasiado pedante y siempre se dirigía a ella con una actitud de superioridad que la exasperaba. A su vista, no tenía demasiado para presumir: era capitán de Quidditch, lo cual le importaba menos que un knut, y era generalmente el segundo o tercero de la clase por debajo de Rose siempre, era un chico que no se podía acusar de casto o promiscuo, y que fuese más rico que los demás nunca se hacía notar, ni tampoco debía ser causa de presumir.

-Es un maldito pedante demasiado orgulloso. –porque sí, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy era orgulloso en sobremanera. Siempre era él quien dejaba a las chicas con quien salía, aunque no fuesen muchas, y en una discusión siempre debía tener la última palabra.- Aunque eso no evita que me caiga bien. –se sonrió a sí misma.

Esperen… ¿Por qué pensaba en él, cuando debía concentrarse en buenas vibras? Esperen… ¿desde cuándo debía obligarse a sí misma a pensar en buenas vibras? Esperen, ya por tercera vez… ¿tenía buenas cosas sobre las cuales pensar? Sola, sin nadie conocido, en Navidad y sola –repitiendo se daba más énfasis, o así era en la mente de la pobre Rose- en esta festividad. Casi le daban ganas de llorar. Las cosas que más odiaba eran tres, y todas involucraban a las personas: la primera era ser despreciada. Que los demás pasasen encima de ella era algo que hacia un odio irrefrenable y para nada dicho, pues no era dada a crear escándalos. La segunda era no dar todo su potencial. Cuando no sacaba una calificación extraordinaria, se deprimía, veía su error y aprendía de él para luego ir a pedir explicaciones de manera respetuosa, y terminar obteniendo las calificaciones por las cuales luchaba. Nunca había sido fácil, pero desde ya primer año había dicho a la Profesora McGonagall que no quería para nada un trato especial –como el que tenían con James-, e incluso deseaba ser calificada de una manera más difícil y rigurosa que los demás, lográndolo.

Y la tercera cosa era estar sola. Que nadie le dijera que valía, que la acompañaban y que no la dejarían jamás. Ese papel generalmente lo desempeñaban Hugo, Albus, Louis, Lucy, Lily, Roxanne, Lorcan y Lyssander, agregando hacia el principio a Charlene McGregor. Alice Longbottom se había ido el año anterior, quedando su hermanita Hannah. Era Navidad, y ya era su costumbre propia de todos los años quedarse hablando con sus familiares hasta que era medianoche. Luego todos se iban y la dejaban sola. No se sentía mal, pues sentía las respiraciones y compañía de todos en los pisos superiores, pero ahora… estaba completamente sola y abandonada. Estaba segura de que iba a recibir regalos por la mañana de todos sus conocidos, como todos los primos Weasley, pero eso no era nada en comparación al gran desayuno que se daba en La Madriguera el día veinticinco, todos reunidos y bebiendo chocolate caliente. Eso no se podía cambiar con nada en el mundo, y eso le dolía hasta el fondo del alma, pues no tenía nada que hacer para poder revertirlo. Todo era tan suyo, y no lo podía tener. Le arrebataban lo más preciado: su familia.

Pensaba en esas cosas tan… depresivas y melancólicas cuando escuchó que el retrato de su sala común se movía, dejando pasar a la única persona que sabía la contraseña en el mundo, exceptuándola a ella, por supuesto. El otro premio anual, Scorpius Malfoy. Luego de un tiempo, habían quedado a fines del año pasado que se llamarían por los nombres, mas así aún no florecía una verdadera amistad como la que tenía con Lily, por ejemplo, o con Lucy, o con Roxanne, o con cualquier chica Weasley. Él era simplemente insoportable a sus ojos e irresistible para los demás.

-Veo que has decidido remodelar… otra vez. –empezó a hablar él. Y era verdad lo que decía, pues a veces, cuando él se iba por toda la tarde en sus prácticas de Quidditch, ella se dedicaba a traer chocolate caliente, mover todo el mobiliario que había allí dentro y temperar el ambiente, cuando hacía frío (lo cual era la mayoría de las veces)- aunque creo que has olvidado que me disgusta que la mesa esté demasiado cerca de la ventana. Hace demasiado frío allí para estudiar, y cuando no, es demasiado distrayente.

-Demasiados demasiado, ¿no lo crees? –ella giró su rostro para ver a Scorpius. Traía su uniforme embarrado y sudado, con el cabello húmedo por la nieve que caía, derritiéndose en él. Por una vez, Rose se encontraba feliz de ver un rostro conocido. Por una vez, ella se alegraba de ver el rostro de Scorpius Malfoy.- ¿Cómo te ha ido en el entrenamiento, Scorpius?

-Digamos que si estuviésemos en un partido normal le hubiésemos pateado el trasero cinco veces al equipo contrario en los primeros tres minutos, y luego tomaríamos la snitch.

-Veo que te ha ido bien. Ve a cambiarte o te resfriarás, y no quiero ser yo quien te lleve a enfermería, con un Scorpius delirando en su fiebre y llamando a su madre o padre para decirles que los ama antes de morir.

-Muy graciosa, Weasley. –aunque ella ya se había acostumbrado a decirle por su nombre, para él le era más complicado decirlo que escribirlo. Siempre encabezaba toda carta con un "Rose", como si eso fuera suficiente. Pero ella era Weasley, la única Weasley de la familia, pues trataba siempre a los demás por sus nombres de pila. Él era quien quería establecer buenas vibras y lazos de amistad con ella, pero seguía siendo "Weasley".- Para tu información, no me he enfermado nunca de gravedad.

-Lo harás si sigues aquí. Ve a la ducha ahora, Scorpius Malfoy. –ya dijo ella en un tono más firme, preparada para hacer lo que fuera para que su mandato fuera obedecido. Una de sus características era que le gustaba ser obedecida en todo.

-¿O que, mamá? –el definitivamente se estaba burlando, pero en vez de enojarse, como había hecho los últimos años, se lo tomó todo con humor, a sabiendas de que él no la quería molestar de verdad.

-O serás tú quien limpie la suciedad de tus botas a lo muggle. Además de que la última vez lo hice yo aunque tú fuiste quien ensucio, no creo que a Filch le incomode algo de ayuda extra.

-Bien, pero tú me ayudaras. –le impuso como condición. Sus ojos grises refulgían, y bailoteaban maliciosamente, como si le fuese divertido que ambos estuviesen limpiando su desastre.- Sabes muchos más hechizos domésticos que yo, y también eres mejor usándolos. Y no me negarás que es muy divertido, ¿o no, Weasley?

-¿Divertido que te mojen con agua jabonosa y que te hieles en el frío? Que va, yo amo hacer tareas domésticas. –dijo con sarcasmo propio de ella, pero sin maldad, como todo lo que hacía.

-Hasta tu misma lo aceptas. Lo sabía, es imposible resistirse a mis encantos.

-¿Sabes? Preferiría quedarme aquí antes de escuchar una palabra más que salga de tu boca, con una taza de chocolate caliente. Tú sabes, tu favorito.

-¿Con malvaviscos?

Rose desde principios de año había descubierto un señuelo fácil con Scorpius: él, aunque odiaba el chocolate –según él, así perdería su perfecta figura bien moldeada, ante lo que ella siempre rodaba los ojos-, lo amaba caliente, y con malvaviscos en perfecta proporción. Ella había tomado por costumbre tomarlo en los días helados, y un día en que ella le había llevado a su compañero, este le había desdeñado su chocolate, mas, al retirarse y volver luego –sus libros al parecer consideraban buena idea quedarse rezagados en la sala-, vio como lo tomaba fervientemente. Desde entonces, en cada entrenamiento tomaban chocolate caliente, pero nunca compartían ese momento con el otro, sino que Rose llevaba ambas tazas de chocolate, y al llegar él, cuando iba a ducharse, se llevaba la taza a su habitación, consumiendo su placer culpable a solas. Básicamente, el día de sus rutinas era cuando él tenía entrenamiento. Y de hecho, ambos habían creado bastantes cábalas para los partidos que siempre funcionaban.

Siempre que había partido –Slytherin contra cualquier casa, a Rose nunca le importaba, menos si era Ravenclaw-, Scorpius dormía la noche anterior con un pijama anaranjado y un edredón usado bajo la almohada. Al despertar, Rose debía aromatizar la Sala Común con esencia de Lavanda y Durazno, relajando así al nervio que era el rubio. Esos días siempre desayunaban en la mesa central, y siempre era lo mismo: desde que estaban "viviendo juntos", Rose le había obligado a comer más sano, con fruta y leche en su desayuno diario, pero esos días siempre era un tazón de frutas y dos vasos llenos de leche.

-Siempre.- dijo ella. Scorpius le guiñó un ojo, que usaba como variante de un asentimiento, e inmediatamente se fue a la ducha, a juzgar por el agua que corría. Con un suspiro, la pelirroja se levantó, y tomando su varita, limpió el desastre que había dejado su compañero. Tal y como había dicho, Rose era muy buena con los hechizos domésticos, por lo cual le tomo poco tiempo dejarlo exactamente igual que antes: inmaculadamente limpio. "_Perfecto_" pensó ella, y volviéndose a la mesa, que ahora estaba junto a la ventana, calentó el chocolate, intacto el suyo e intacto el de Scorpius. A diferencia del propio (que poseía crema batida como copa), el del rubio Slytherin estaba coronado por seis perfectos malvaviscos, suaves y blancos, que la veían sumergidos a medias en el mar achocolatado que los rodeaba.

Pero algo no iba bien. O, mejor dicho, algo no iba _normal_.

Scorpius había llegado más temprano que de costumbre, además de que siempre se bañaba en los camarines del campo, nunca en la torre .Ella nunca calentaba el chocolate de Scorpius luego de la práctica, siempre lo hacía unos diez minutos antes como máximo, pero técnicamente ella lo había calentado a tiempo. Generalmente él se iba a su habitación con la taza, y no volvía a bajar hasta el día siguiente, por lo cual que ese día el dulce favorito de su compañero quedara encima de la mesa… eso era demasiado extraño como para no verlo. ¿Bajaría? ¿No la dejaría sola? ¿O se iría con cualquier chico o chica a dondequiera que sea? El equipo completo de Slytherin se había quedado por la cercanía del partido contra Hufflepuff, que se había visto reforzado ese año por un buscador muy bueno, por lo cual todos debían esforzarse al máximo. Dudaba en realidad que bajara, o saliera, pues debía de ser agotador el salir con ese frío a entrenar, y Rose… pues seguramente podría dejarle allí la taza, pues de ninguna manera subiría a la habitación de la derecha.

Cuando habían llegado, las dos habitaciones eran exactamente iguales, de colores neutros y sin ningún mueble especial. Era perfecto para redecorar, lo cual había hecho con gusto. Todas sus cosas habían encontrado un lugar, pero al igual como hacía con la sala común, también daba retoques y cambios a su propia habitación de cuando en cuando. Las dos habitaciones eran separadas por una escalera que llevaba al baño, que estaba diseñada de tal manera que pareciera que estuviese en ascenso, aunque solo fuese una ilusión. Como habían acordado, tenían horarios fijos para todo lo que allí se encontraba, adaptándose perfectamente al compañero y sus interesantes… costumbres.

Una de esas era que Rose acostumbraba mover todo de lugar cada dos o tres semanas, por lo cual el rubio podía bien encontrar sus cosas en un completo orden por cualquier lado. Otra era que Scorpius no podía dormir con la puerta cerrada, pues se sentía claustrofóbico cuando sucedía. Otra era que Rose necesitaba hacer sus trabajos siempre que pudiera, en general encima de la mesa. Otra era que Scorpius podía llevar a sus amigos siempre que quisiera. Otra era que Rose le tenía especial apatía a las chicas que le guiñaban y se contoneaban frente al chico, así que nada de chicas dentro de la torre. Otra era que Scorpius necesitaba que Rose lo apoyase en sus cábalas, pues había demostrado varias veces que era de buena suerte. Otra era que Rose necesitaba un espacio mayor para sus libros en la biblioteca compartida. Otra era que Scorpius marcaba las cosas como suyas, y hasta ahora llevaba un sillón, una lámpara y una estantería como suya y de nadie más. Otra era que Rose necesitaba silencio para concentrarse mejor. Otra era que Scorpius no podía vivir sin la música. Otra era que Rose amaba dormir hasta tarde tanto como pudiese, así que nada de ruidos antes de que su despertador sonase. Otra era que Scorpius debía desayunar en la sala común. Otra era que siempre los derechos de ambos debían ser respetados y compartidos.

Pero bueno, eran como eran y podían habituarse al otro tal y como fuese un hermano de toda la vida. De hecho, en comparación a lo que era meses y años atrás, se llevaban bien, tanto que ya conversaban sobre el día a día, compartían una comida de las tres que habían, estudiaban juntos en las materias que les costaban y ambos podían escanear el humor del otro con tan solo verle. O así era la mayoría del tiempo. Si a Rose le hubieran dicho hace un año que iba a ser Premio Anual con Scorpius Malfoy, y que se llevarían así de bien, no tan solo se reiría en su cara, no, sino que le daría un derechazo que le dolería hasta el alma. Y lo gracioso es que casi lo había hecho cuando Albus le había dicho. Tan solo la parte de reírse, por supuesto.

-¿Ya está caliente mi taza de chocolate, Weasley? –le preguntó jocoso el heredero de los Malfoy. Girando su cabeza rápidamente, admiró (pues decir "vio" sería muy poca cosa) que llevaba una camisa del color del ébano y botones blancos, vistiendo pantalones grises, que combinaban a la perfección con los zapatos brillantes y oscuros. Su cabello, muy rubio, estaba húmedo, por lo que era más oscuro de lo normal, y la frescura de la ducha lo hacía ver radiante. Claro, eso fue la definición que se le ocurrió, examinándolo cuidadosamente, pero sin dejar ver que lo hacía realmente. Como si tan solo se diese tiempo para responder.

-Lo justo y suficiente. No te quemarás la lengua. –le aseguró con cierta indiferencia, a la vez que se dirigía al sillón que tenía junto al fuego. Lo lógico sería que Scorpius la dejase allí, yéndose a su cuarto propio, o saliendo a vagabundear con algún Slytherin o chica solitaria. Lo lógico es que a ella no le importara. Lo lógico es que pasara esa Navidad sola.

Pero la lógica se equivocó. ¿Cómo? Ante su secreta estupefacción, vio como Scorpius acercaba "su" sillón –pues era el que había elegido, sin ser usado nunca más por nadie a su excepción- junto al de ella, y con la taza blanca entre sus manos, se estiró suavemente, relajándose y descansando de la jornada de deportes que le había tocado.

-¿Ha sido duro?

-¿Eh? –la mirada de Scorpius, que hacía poco había estado perdida entre las llamas, se dirigió a ella. Eran ojos gris piedra, que refulgían intensamente.

-¿Ha sido muy duro? El entrenamiento de hoy, tú sabes… -le explicó ella, tomando su propia taza entre sus manos heladas. Sus uñas, en nada parecidas a las de las demás primas y chicas, eran cortas y prácticas, pues aunque le gustaría que fuesen largas y perfectas, no le gustaba. Era incómodo.

-Sí. Es necesario, pues debemos conseguir la copa de las casa de cualquier modo. La única vez que ganó Slytherin fue en segundo año, y en ese entonces no me interesaba el Quidditch tanto como ahora. Es mi última oportunidad para llevar a mi equipo a la cima, y necesitamos entrenar muy duro si queremos llegar siquiera a la final.

-Suena… difícil. ¿Cuándo es el próximo partido? –eso le carcomía la curiosidad. ¿Cómo jugaría Scorpius ese año? Las únicas veces –y contadas- eran cuando Albus la obligaba a ir con él porque Charlene –compañera de Gryffindor y novia de Albus- estaba muy ocupada haciendo Merlín sabía que cosa. Y esas veces estaba demasiado alejada y poco interesada en el deporte. Era Quidditch, después de todo.

-A mediados de Enero. Debemos estar bien preparados, así que probablemente tendremos muchos más entrenamientos como este. Gryffindor se ha vuelto bueno este año, y nosotros no podemos ser menos. –Sentenció, bebiendo de su blanca taza.

-¿Y no temes que alguno se enferme? El tiempo de Diciembre no es el idóneo para salir a entrenar, y si alguno se enferma no tienes tiempo para entrenar correctamente a un nuevo jugador. –le discutió. Otro punto de choque entre ambos chicos es que Rose siempre le llevaba la contraria a Scorpius, lo cual hacía cada vez que se veían desde primer año. Pero con el tiempo (y la convivencia) había decidido hacer que fuese un punto a su favor.

-Me preocupo de que ninguno se exponga más de lo necesario, y cada semana todos debemos tomar unas pociones anti-resfrío que tiene el colegio y que nadie utiliza, así que no hay mucho de lo que preocuparse. Defensas altas.

-Ya veo. –perdiendo su mirada azulísima en las llamas, suspiró. Se sentía cansada, aunque estuviese vagabundeando en su sala común toda la tarde.- ¿Y Albus ya está haciendo las apuestas?

-La directora McGonagall le prohibió hacerlo luego de que le quitase los ahorros a dos niños de primero. Fue justo y limpio, pero al parecer no es justo y limpio ganarlo mediante las apuestas. Y, ¿Qué hay de malo apoyar al equipo que siempre gana?

-¿Te refieres a Slytherin? –indagó Rose con fingida inocencia, cambiando su expresión al ver la sonrisa de Scorpius. Le era gracioso, pero cada vez que le veía sonreír observaba sus colmillos, blancos. Le eran graciosos, pues le hacían ver como un vampiro despistado.- Pues, según lo que creo, no le hará caso. Si por una vez Albus fuese alguien responsable y seguido de las normas, el mundo entraría en un apocalipsis. Es astuto, y se las ingeniará.

-¿Y tú apuestas por Slytherin? –la sonrisa de Scorpius desapareció nuevamente tras la taza, y sus ojos grises estaban abiertos, como si absorbiese la imagen de la pelirroja.

-Siempre. Tanto sea por Albus, Hugo o por ti.

-¿Por… mí? –ligeramente la estupefacción y la confusión se dibujaron en el rostro de Scorpius, pero Rose no lo notó, pues estaba removiendo el contenido de su taza para enfriarla un poco.

-Se ve que te preocupa ganar este año, que es lo más importante de lograr. Yo… nunca te había visto tan empeñado en lograr algo como ahora, así que creo que una fan más no te hará daño. –al ver la sonrisita de egocentrismo (como la catalogaba Rose), se contradijo inmediatamente. Era una reacción natural.- Pero no olvides que Hugo es golpeador, y la economía de Albus necesita que ganen. No es solo por ti, Scorpius.

-No importa. Yo contribuyo a que seas una fan de Slytherin. Weasley, vienes de una familia de obsesivos por Gryffindor y su Quidditch, eres Ravenclaw y apoyas a la casa de las serpientes. Eso dice que Slytherin es mejor que Gryffindor si lo dice una Weasley.

-Pues, si lo dice "una Weasley", pregúntale a Hugo, a Albus, o a cualquiera de mis primas no interesadas en el dichoso deporte. Todas te dirán que apoyan a Slytherin. –Rose, haciéndose la irritada, y con un gesto de indiferencia, se levantó de su sillón mullido para quedar detrás de este, apoyando ambos codos en el respaldo, quedando sus manos bajo su barbilla.- No creo que sea muy importante que yo diga eso.

-Lo es. Ron Weasley es tu padre, Ginny Potter es tu tía, y Harry Potter tu tío.

-¿Y? –Como si Scorpius no entendiese que ella no comprendiese que tan importante, empezó a hacer aspavientos con las manos, intentando darse a explicar.

-Fuiste criada por una persona corazón de león. Tu tía fue la capitana y jugadora estrella de las Arpías de Holyhead, y tu tío fue el buscador más joven en casi dos siglos. Creo que eso influye en que tu opinión sea importante.

-¿Y Albus? ¿Y Hugo?

-Son Slytherin. No cuentan.

-¿Y por qué siquiera estamos hablando de esto? –"aunque discutir es la mejor definición" pensó ella para sí misma. Exasperada, colocó en su sitio un rizo pelirrojo que se había escapado de su coleta.- No creo que yo tenga la mejor opinión del Quidditch como para que importe, pero si tanto te interesa, sí.

-¿Sí qué? –Scorpius se vio por un segundo confundido por las palabras de la chica, quien estaba tomando un sorbo de su casi acabado chocolate.

-Sí. Creo que el equipo de Slytherin es el mejor, sin tomar en cuenta que Hugo es mi hermano o algo así. Después de todo, el año pasado llego a semifinales. Su capitán ha de ser lo suficientemente bueno como para llevarlos a la cima. Lo que aun no entiendo es porque te creíste a ciegas lo que dije sobre mi tía medio loca que me dijo lo de la lavanda y el durazno.

-Necesito toda la buena suerte que haya en el mundo para cada partido, y no hemos perdido ninguno en lo que va del año. Si seguimos así, el ganar la copa de Quidditch va a ser algo tangible ya.

-Y eso es por mí, ¿cierto? –Rose ya le veía suspicazmente y ladeando ligeramente la cabeza, postura que ella sabía haría flaquear al Slytherin y que lo haría meditar cada palabra que dijese.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Scorpius, quien veía disimuladamente hacia la izquierda, fue descubierto en plena actuación por quien más le conocía, después de Albus, claro.

-A que siempre yo tengo que ser quien pase contigo cada segundo desde que bajas después de una ducha matutina hasta que falte media hora para el inicio del juego.

-Y serían más si quisieras ir a ver el partido, y aún más si me dejaras a la puerta de los vestidores. Pero claro, tu tiempo es demasiado valioso como para invertirlo en mis sueños desde hace ya muchos años y el de tu hermano y tu primo. –suspiró, viendo fijamente la taza blanca que tenía en el fondo restos de chocolate.

-¿Sabes? Ni siquiera sé porque siquiera aguanto que quieras estar pegado como una lapa a mí cuando hay partido si es más que obvio que han entrenado lo suficientemente duro como para poder dar una buena pelea. Además, no quiero ver como Hugo es golpeado por una bludger o por algún jugador o algo parecido. Y ni siquiera sé porque vuelvo a acceder después de cada partido. –rezongó ella.

-Porque te soy irresistible cuando te persigo por toda la escuela para que pases toda la mañana conmigo.

-No, creo que no es eso. –bromeó Rose, esbozando una pequeña sonrisita.- Creo que es porque tengo compasión de ti.

-Oh, vamos, sabes que no es así.

-¿De verdad?

_Rose ya llevaba tres horas. Tres horas con el insufrible hurón albino que podía llegar a ser Scorpius, tres horas que soportaba estoicamente cada palabra que le decía, desde halagos vacíos hasta insultos que le herían su orgullo en sobremanera._

_-Rose. -Sí, porque cuando él quería algo no ella era Weasley, era "Rose"- Tú sabes que si no pasas tiempo de calidad conmigo no funciono. Lo sabes, y vas a destruir los sueños de toda mi vida si no me ayudas, y no quieres destrozar lo único que me importa, ¿cierto que no quieres?_

_-¡Hey! Entonces, ¿Qué soy yo en tu vida? ¿Estiércol de dragón barato? –intervino Albus, mejor amigo del heredero de los Malfoy._

_-Y de mala calidad, para agregar. –le respondió, furibundo. Estaban en la mesa Slytherin, pues Rose tenía la costumbre de pasarlo allí a veces con Albus, Hugo, y un poco con Scorpius. El mismo se dirigió a ella con la misma mirada de cachorrito que tan bien había aprendido de Albus hacia algunos años. Pero, conociendo de toda la vida a su primo, la mirada de cachorro no le servía de nada con ella.- Por favor, Rosie. –y si no le quedaban más armas, el "Rosie" le parecía suficiente. Como Albus lo usaba, debía por fuerza servirle a él._

_-No. Perdí la oportunidad de devolver mis libros a tiempo a Madame Pince porque la última vez no encontrabas tu muñequera de las Arpías de Holyhead y tuve que esperarte para poder siquiera salir. ¿Quién diría que a Pince le gustaba el Quidditch? –Rose se levantó de la mesa, ya empezando a ofuscarse por la constante molestia que podían llegar a ser Scorpius, Albus a su lado y el séquito de adoradoras de ese "estúpido par", como ya les empezaba a llamar mentalmente._

_-Eso es porque yo soy el capitán, obviamente. –Scorpius se levantó para seguirla, y con un suspiro de frustración, Albus le siguió. Ante eso, Rose apresuró el paso, intentando perder de vista a ambos._

_-No lo sé y no me interesa. Solo quiero que se vayan y me dejen sola. Debo ir a la biblioteca a buscar un par de libros para el ensayo de pociones, y luego a la torre para estudiar. Además, Charlene va a ir a pasear al lago a recoger un tipo de insectos que quiere, y creo que su adorado novio debe acompañarla, ¿no crees, Albus? –ya casi llegaban a la puerta del Gran Comedor, y en ese instante el pelinegro del grupo se paró en seco._

_-¿De verdad?_

_-¡Albus, concéntrate! –le espetó Scorpius, quien se apresuraba a alcanzar a Rose, la que había aprovechado para casi correr hasta el próximo pasillo. Lamentablemente para ella, sus indeseados acompañantes eran algo más altos y corrían más rápido.- ¡Rose Weasley!_

_-¿Qué? –La aludida seguía caminando a zancadas por cada pasillo que encontraban.- ¡Albus, Charlene ya debe de estar saliendo del comedor!_

_-¡Charlene! –Albus hizo ademán de darse la vuelta, pero su amigo rubio lo sujetó del suéter para que le siguiera._

_-¡Albus, quédate aquí!_

_-Scorpius, por favor… -la cara de cachorrito que hace poco había usado Scorpius fue utilizada a traición en su contra, mientras él hacía todo lo posible por mantener a Albus de su lado._

_-Charlene… -canturreó Rose, quien aunque no estaba tan lejos, avanzaba rápidamente._

_-¡Rose! –Scorpius la empezó a perseguir con Albus pegado a sus talones._

_-¡Scorpius!_

_-Albus, Charlene ya debe de estar a las puertas del castillo…_

_-¡Charlene!_

_-Albus… ¡y tú, Rose, quédate donde estás!_

_-¡Ya casi la veo por la ventana!_

_-¡Charlene!_

_-¡Albus Severus Potter, quédate aquí! ¡Rose Hermione, cállate!_

_El primero, luego de dejarse vencer por la velocidad de ambos, dio media vuelta y se alejó para ir a buscar a Charlene, pues además, nada pintaba en aquel cuadro en el que Scorpius y su prima pelirroja eran partícipes. Rose, por su parte, se dio media vuelta para sacarle la lengua en un acto sumamente infantil y burlesco, pero no contó con que Scorpius, ya cabreado de todo el show humorístico que hacían, se tirara encima de un solo salto, pero cuidando de no golpearla a ella, sino tan solo mantenerla firmemente sujetada entre sus brazos. Ella, quien también estaba irritada aunque divertida, se quedó quieta, aceptando su derrota con orgullo, pues no iba a gritar y patalear en un vano intento de escapar._

_-Rose, por favor, ya demostré que haría lo que fuera para que te quedes conmigo. ¿Lo harás? –olvidando todo método de persuasión, le miró fijamente a los ojos, mostrándole su sinceridad. Ella no podía dejar de mirar sus orbes grises, absorbentes, y casi sin quererlo (pues una milésima parte de ella gritaba a todo pulmón que aceptara), sus labios se entreabrieron y hablaron._

_-Sí._

La pelirroja terminó de contar el recuerdo cuando Scorpius se echó a reír. Y no era de esas risitas con las que se burlaba de los que les molestaban hace un par de años, sino una verdadera orquesta de carcajadas, sujetándose el estómago con ambas manos. El ceño de Rose se empezó a fruncir lentamente hasta casi ser una línea oscura, indicando que su enojo iba en un creciente aumento, haciendo una señal que Scorpius ya había identificado desde primer año por instinto de supervivencia.

-¿Qué?

-Digamos que lo contaste con demasiada emotividad para mi gusto, pero técnicamente fue lo que sucedió, eso te lo concedo. –Aún con una sonrisa, Scorpius se relajó en el sofá, recordando por sí mismo el momento.- Reconozco que en ese instante no pensaba mucho, pero debía detenerte, y el idiota de Albus no quería quedarse conmigo, para irse con su noviecita. Casi creo que era mejor cuando solo éramos dos. Y luego tú –agregó, viendo a su acompañante de reojo.- Y por lo tanto Charlene venía junto con las Longbottom.

-Pero debes reconocer que Albus ha madurado de verdad. Ha estado saliendo con su actual novia desde quinto año, y eso es un record guiness en comparación a James o a otros chicos que conozco.

-¿Te refieres a mí?

-El que se da por aludido, es el que tiene algo de culpa, pero si la bota te queda…

-Para tu información, las chicas con las que salí solo me querían por mi estupendo físico –Rose, como de costumbre, rodó los ojos- y por mi fama de jugador de Quidditch, capitán y chico malo.

-¿Y eso por qué? –ahora fue el turno de Rose para reír, contagiando así a Scorpius.

-Porque yo soy el hijo único de Draco Malfoy, además de no hablar con nadie a excepción de algunos Gryffindor, los Slytherin de mi año, tú y Hugo y por supuesto, Albus. De hecho, desde que tenemos los Éxtasis, los entrenamientos y poco tiempo libre, creo que con quien más he hablado es contigo, Weasley.

-¿Y porque siempre que alguien quiere algo de ti es por tu estupendo físico? –preguntó ella, repitiendo lo que él había dicho. Scorpius, quien hacía como que meditaba seriamente, respondió dándose su tiempo.

-Pues, no siempre es por mi físico, también está mi encantadora personalidad y mi carisma. Y eso es lo que te atrae a ti ya que te has inmunizado contra mi belleza.

-¿La carisma que me hace enojar cada cinco minutos? –preguntó con su fingida inocencia, aunque lo que dijera no era precisamente en un humor bueno.

-Sí. –afirmó, muy seguro en su respuesta. Una sonrisita que Rose catalogaba de superioridad se dibujó levemente en las comisuras de sus labios, pero ella no se molestó. Estaba de buen humor, y así hasta podía soportar a su compañero de torre.

-Eres imposible, Scorpius Malfoy. –rió Rose, levantándose a dejar la taza encima de la mesa que había en la habitación. Él, quien se echó en el sillón, viendo las llamas consumir la madera, susurró en voz baja, casi como en un suspiro audible.

-Y eso es lo que te gusta de mí.

Por respuesta, ella solo rió otra vez.

_¡Hola a todas las lindas preciosas monísimas lectoras!_

_Este es mi nuevo fic -¡hurra!- que les traigo a ustedes, que está en plena creación, y como he terminado el primer capítulo, no he resistido a subirlo. Tardaré, pues son principalmente los recuerdos de la noche antes de Navidad –sin que tenga que ver mucho con esta, en realidad- pero que abrirá caminos insospechados hasta ese momento. Espero que les guste, y por supuesto, no dejaré los otros fics –trabajo a todo vapor y casi terminando el siguiente capítulo de "Mi Yo Slytherin". He vuelto de un fin de semana en la playa –estaba heladísima y estuvo nublado todo el tiempo, pero no evitó que me bañara todo lo que pudiera- pero no estamos aquí para saber sobre mí, sino por la pareja Rose/Scorpius –creo que es mi primer longfic de esta pareja… ¡hurra de nuevo!-._

_Nos vemos._

_Casey Malfoy._


End file.
